Bring Me Down
by Isis and Ra
Summary: One year after his graduation, Draco attempted to join the Deatheaters, only to become a slave for Voldemort. Harry's rescued him can he fix him?Slash [hpdm],[rlsb]
1. Save Me, Perfect Angel

"Take All of Me"  
  
Draco sat infront of the mirror, tears runing down his face, smearing the make-up his mum had been force to put on his pale face, but that damn rouge wouldn't come off.  
  
He scrubbed harder with the rough cloth reddening his face.  
  
"If the golden boy could see me now," he mused aloud to his reflection, "But, alas, he's helping the war..." Draco shook his head, his blond hairs falling astray, "and I'm the prisioner of the other side."  
  
"Oh, on the contrary, I can see you fine," a image appeared in the mirror- Harry Potter's reflection replaced his own.  
  
"What in the bloody hell-"  
  
Harry held a finger against his lips and smiled, "Mirror magic, I'm here to rescue you."  
  
"Ah, how quaint," Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm going insane."  
  
"No you're not," Harry's image urged, "let's go!"  
  
"I haven't got my wand!" Draco whispered, hearing footsteps pass.  
  
"I'll buy you a new one," Harry's hand flew out from the image, mercury- like substance surrounded where his hand had come out of, staying around his upper arm.  
  
"Alright, but how-"  
  
"Breath out- it'll help," Harry instructed.  
  
Draco obeyed.  
  
Harry's hand wrapped around Draco's stiff collar as he pulled him through into the mirror, and Draco instictivly took a sharp breath in.  
  
Harry shook his head and pulled Draco's lips to his, taking his air as they flew through a vortex not too unlike a Portkey, but more..magical...  
  
The area around them was a wispy silver with swirls of blue mixed in it as they landed in what was obviously Harry's bedroom.  
  
Draco pulled away, rubbing his lips, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"To help you from being sick- I told you not to breath in. If I hadn't you'd've choked when you got to the other side and I'd have to resessitate you the muggle way."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"CPR. Our lips would've met, so it's the same difference," Harry shrugged, "Better than when I had to train."  
  
"Oh, really?" Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Who'd you kiss?"  
  
"Sirius," Harry grinned, "He's pretty good, too."  
  
"Sirius? In't he that escaped prisoner-"  
  
Harry's eyebrows furrowed together, "He's innocent."  
  
"I see..." the blond sounded critical.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to thank me?"  
  
"Sure," Draco pulled Harry closer, kissing him back.  
  
"I'll take that," Harry grinned, panting slightly.  
  
"I'll take that back," Draco licked Harry's kiss-swollen lips.  
  
Harry's grin broadened and gave a thumbs up to a person in the doorway.  
  
"What was that for?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
"Ah...Where am I?"  
  
"You are at Sirius' house....well our house."  
  
"'Our'?"  
  
"He's my godfather..."  
  
"Ah.." Draco nodded, "Lemme get this straight- my arch rival just saved my ass, quite literally, by taking me away, then once again by kissing me, and he's been living with a exscaped convict-"  
  
"-and the order of the pheonix-"  
  
"-and the legendary order of the pheonix? anything else?"  
  
"This golden boy wants his payment."  
  
"What? I have to pay you?"  
  
Harry leaned foward and endulged in a tender kiss, "That's good enough."  
  
"And I hope this is paid in installments?"  
  
"Fifty a week," Harry grinned coyly, this his expression turned serious, "They didn't do anything to you, did they?"  
  
"Just a few pats on the bum and a few smacks in the head, that's all..." Draco forced a grin and remembered the corset-and-skirt outfit complete with make-up and realized what a mess he was, covered in make up and his hair in need of a trim and gel, "and a few outfits, not much I can't heal with your help."  
  
"Good."  
  
Isis: Should I continue with this? I didn't know whether to make it a one- shot or a long one... 


	2. Golden Rings Don't Mean Anything

"Take All of Me"

Draco woke up, expecting to be in that dark, sad room with someone staring down at him behind the slits of a mask, a evil grin behind it, but instead to the innocent face of his hero, Harry Potter, sleeping peacefully, his strong, lithe arms thrown over Draco's thin chest.

Harry blinked awake and smiled, "Good morning, dragon."

"Morning," his voice cracked.

"Want breakfast?"

"Sure..." his voice was hoarse from the yelling last night.

"Follow me," he said, climbing out of bed and heading downstair in his boxers and a t-shirt.

Draco stood up and found him dressed alike as he followed the raven-haired boy into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Sirius called, his arms tight around Remus.

This was probably Harry's reason for not being homophobic.

Harry grinned, "Look what followed me home! Can I keep him?"

Draco winced. He was used to being talked about being a pet.

Remus cast a worried look to the Malfoy, "Coffee?"

He recalled the burning liquid going down his throat- how wonderful it was when he was naked, laying alone in his room. He nodded, not able to find his voice.

Remus pulled himself out of Sirius' arms and poured him a mug. He pushed the pitcher of cream and sugar towards him, "Not too much. Don't want you bouncing off the walls," he teased, smiling, "you can share Harry's wardrobe. God knows he has more clothes than all of us put together."

Draco nodded once more, expecting to wake up to cold hands all over his body.

Instead he was enveloped by Harry, nuzzling his cheek.

He winced making Harry jump back.

"I'm sorry," he said immediatly, waiting for Draco to say something.

Draco picked up the mug and noticed the writing on it.

'I wrote your name in the sand, but the sea washed it away, I wrote your name in the sky, but the stars burned it away, so I wrote it in my heart, and forever it'll stay.'

Harry smiled, "That's my mug." he said.

Draco began to hand it to him, but Potter shook his head.

"I bought it," he explained, "Because I wrote your name in my heart," he laid his hand palm down over his breast.

Draco smiled and took a sip of the steaming liquid and let a sigh out.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What'd you put in that, Moony?" he teased.

Remus elbowed him and stood up, "Well, Harry, Draco, Sirius and I have to do some shopping."

"Oh! Muggleness!" Harry said, childlike.

"Muggles?" Draco said weakly.

"Yep. We need some food and WalMart is closer than Diagon Alley," Sirius said.

"Do they sell walls there, or something?" he asked.

Harry stifled a giggle, "No, it's just a name."

Draco turned a soft shade of red.

"Go bathe," Remus instructed, "We'll be back later."

Sirius made a face, "You guys smell."

Harry smiled, "Follow me," he said, accioing a towel from the closet.

They went up the spiral staircase and past the room they'd shared last night.

With his mind on this, Draco cleared his throat.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry stopped and looked at the blond.

He opened his mouth and willed the words out, but nothing but a squeak came out. He closed his mouth, determined and tried again, "Can I have my own room?"

A flicker of hurts flashed in Harry's eyes, but vanished as he smiled an understanding smile, "Of course," he nodded and motioned for him to follow, "The bathroom," Harry pointed to the room next to his, "Your room," he pointed to the room across the bathroom.

"Thank you, Potter," Draco murmured, his eyes on the floor.

Harry handed the weak blond the towel, "You're welcome, dragon," he smiled and disappeared into his room.

Draco hugged the towel to his chest as he walked into the marble bathroom. It was huge- much like his before he was banished to the rotting cell they called a bedroom for failing the Death Eaters' initiation.

He closed the door behind him, locking it with a echoing 'click' as he took the scenry in: marble floors, a set in bathtub that probably reached his neck when he sat down, and gold faucets.

He hung his head shamefully as he looked into the mirror- he didn't belong here, among such glamourous things.

He turned on the hot and cold water faucets as watched the tub fill with steaming clear liquid.

Draco noticed a cup of bath beads and dropped a few in- he could use with some pampering.

The water began to foam slightly and the sweet aroma of vanilla filled the room.

He slowly pulled off his boxers and raised his arms to lift up his shirt, but doubled over in pain, falling to the floor with a loud 'crack'.

Seconds later, there was loud knocking at the door.

"Draco?" Harry called, "Are you okay?"

Draco silently debated the question- a sharp pain was shooting through his arms and, now, because of the fall, his head. A small trickle of blood fell from the cut on his forehead.

"Oh god," Harry muttered and unlocked the door with his wand. The sight of a half-naked Malfoy on the floor made him jump, but he quickly recovered from the shock, helping the injured blond to his feet.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"I'ts okay, Draco," Harry said, easily pulling off the white t-shirt off the blond' skin and using it to gently pat his forehead. He then turned off the now thickly foamed water and helped him into the tub.

"I'm sorry," he reiterated for his own sake.

"Drak, it's okay. Completely faultless on your part," Harry said asDraco sat, facing away from him.

Harry poured some of the honey smelling shampoo into his palm.

Draco sighed, letting the water warm him, jumping slightly when Harry's hands touched his scalp. It was a new kind of touch for the blond who was used to the rough hands of the Death Eaters. This touch was gentle.

Harry began to hum softly as he massaged the amber liquid into the blond's hair.

Draco sighed contently again, sliding neck-deep into the water as Harry scooped the water over his head. He closed his eyes to keep the soap out.

"I really am sorry," he murmured, finding his voice at last, "I didn't need to make you do all this for me. Even considering all the times I was an ass."

"Forgive and forget, I say," Harry said, rubbing chamomile soap over his back.

"I suppose, but don't you want vengance? Justicification?"

"For curiousity's sake- why?"

"If I say the wrong thing, will you leave me here?"

"No, of course not. Well...not forever. You'll shrivel up," Harry teased, rubbing hsi shoulders, "Can you handle the rest?"

Draco nodded.

Harry stood up and turned his back away from the blond, "Finish and I'll get you out."

He nodded, then remebered that Harry could not see him, "okay," Draco's hand traveled down his stomach, washing himself with the soft sponge. He paused at his balls, running over the small gold loop that pierced between them, marking him as Voldemort's. He tried to pry it open, but to no avail. He quickly washed his thin legs and sunk back into the water, "Can you hand me a towel?" he said, motioning towards the sink where he'd laid it down.

Harry picked it up and handed it to the blond, smiling at him and hesitantly turning again.

Draco wrapped the huge towel around his waist as he climbed out, sheets of water running down his pale, frail, body. He sighed again, sadness in this one, as he looked into the mirror. He let a hand trace his cheek where a gnash was, small, but painful, stinging as he touched it.

"I'm ugly," the blond said to his relfection, "and useless," he added, remembering how he'd been forced to scream these things as Voldemort burned him from the inside.

"No, you are beautiful," Harry turned, "You always have been."

Draco shook his head, "You'll have to prove it to me later..."

"How 'bout now?" Harry said, nuzzling his wet hair.

Draco jumped and slipped on the wet floor, falling onto it, the towel landing in the draining water.

Harry's eyes, of course, land on his crotch, eyeing the ring, but pulls them to the icy coldness of Draco's bottomless eyes wherein his soul dwells, "I'm sorry, love."

Draco felt defiled in a new sort of way. He moved to cover himself, but as he met the emerald eyes, his stopped, sitting up, knowing how he had discovered the ring.

"I'm fine," Draco whispered, finally standing and turning away.

Harry blushed deeper as he stared at the blond's firm bum before turning and grabbing his own towel that rested on his doorknob, "Here," he thrust it to the blond, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm...I'm...I'm broken."

"Broken?" Harry asked.

"Broken," the blond said firmly.

"Masking tape?"

"No," Draco laughed.

Harry'd forgotten what his laugh sounded like- not that it was that hard. He'd never heard the blond laugh- snicker, but never laugh.

His eyes curved delicately and his nose crinkled, but only slightly as if careful not to wrinkle.

"Interesting fasion statement," he said softly.

Draco turned, eyes flashing, "Never mention that to me again!" he yelled before storming to 'his' room.

"Bloody hell...." Harry sighed.

¤¤¤¤

Ra: Better, loves?

Isis: BTW: There is this one chick who's reviewed for every single story of mine, yet said nothing nice. And nice 'good work, but here's a few mistake...ect' will do, but if we need to get technical and make fun of my stories- i.e. does this have a plot- duh; your spelling sux- sux- s-u-c-k-s; Arey ou wiccan- close enough- I'm catholic (no offense to the chick who asked me, I love you dearly.); ect...ect...ect...Let's stick to the stuff I know- c-a-t = dog. . that's all I have to bitch about. Hope this one was better than the other. Oh! And I'm working on A New Aspect, it will be slash, and a prequel to Crimson Regret/ Betrayl. I know that's not how you spell prequel, but...oh well...It's called "Pouring" you know the song..."and I'm pouring...crimson regret and betrayl.

Ra: clocks Isis over the head "FINALLY! GOOD BYE!"


	3. Flying, I Can See You

(A/N: Okay, this takes place after all the books, incase you didn't know. What happened in the sixth book will not be mentioned, and Sirius never died in book five. If you didn't know that yet, SHAME!)

"Take All of Me"

Draco lay naked face-down on his bed, blood caked on the sheet beneath his pale cheek.

The slight boom of a distant storm rumbled, stirring him and making him awake of the soft tapping at his door.

"Draco?" Harry's gentle voice called from behind the mahogany door, "Draco, Sirius and Remus are back. Lunch is ready.

The blond managed a grunt, and rolled on his back. His silver-gray eyes focused on the ceiling, the melodious hum of the fan spinning filling the silence.

The door slowly swung open, Harry cautiously gazing in from the threshold. Draco's thin lips curved into a smile, "Is that...tomato soup?" he murmured, his voice cracking.

Harry nodded, slowly stepping toward him, like a lion prowling, careful not to scare his prey. Harry tossed a pair of slacks and a T-shirt on the bed, the bowl of soup and glass of milk resting on a lap-table floating behind him.

Draco pulled on the pants, which barely clung to his petite frame. He sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Harry placed the table over the blond's lap, afraid to say anything as a gentle rain began to fall outside.

Draco peered into the shallow bowl of soup, "Are those...goldfish?"

Harry leaned over the dish, looking at the tiny, cheddar fish happily swimming in the tomato soup. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," he said at last, leaning away and sitting on the plush, white carpet, "You'd better eat it before it gets cold.

Harry watched silently as Draco hesitantly took a sip. He sighed, pulling a bag containing the remaining goldfish and tossing a handful into his mouth. The brunette glanced at the crumpled T-shirt on the edge of the bed, his eyes then trailing up to the blond's chest.

Draco was so gaunt, a mere skeleton of what he used to be.

A tiny glittering nub pierced through the blond's nipple caught his eye as lightning flashed. It was so small, he didn't notice it earlier. Harry fought the urge to reach out, touch it, ask about it, anything, but he remembered how angry Draco got when he mentioned the other piercing.

He stood up quickly, noticing Draco wince when he did.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, "I'm going to leave you alone so you can eat," he smiled, "Don't drown while I'm gone."

Draco watched him leave, carefully shutting the door behind him. The blond's face grew red, anger building up, "Why...why does he have to be so nice?" he muttered.

Draco's breathing grew heavy and quick as gripped the bowl tightly. His hands were shaking, as he stared into the swirling red liquid.

Red, red, red, red. The color pounded through his mind as thunder boomed around his room, shaking the window.

Not being able to stand it anymore, he hurled the bowl across the room, shattering against the door. He threw off the table, the glass of milk smashing against the floor as he sprang out of bed.

Anger fueled his body as he ripped off the bed's covers, balled up the T-shirt and threw it into the red puddle seeping into the carpet. He grabbed the chair next to his bed and hurled it out the large window, glass exploding around him.

Rain began to stream in heavily as the wind howled dangerously.

Through the storm that had reduced the afternoon light into pitch-black darkness, he could hear Harry's footsteps pound up the stairs.

"Draco? Draco!"

Draco heard him, but it seemed like it was years away.

Draco calmly walked to the window, his breath shallow- he had no purpose anymore; no reason to get better. He took a sharp breath in and lunged out the window. He saw the ground was about five or six stories off the ground, choking on the darkness.

He passed out.

•••

Harry swung the door open hazardously, looking around wildly. There was blood against the broken window, on the shards of glass against the bottom of the window frame.

He took no time to think as he plunged out hte window after the blond.

"Accio broom!" he yelled.

He squinted through the booming rain- Draco's eyes were rolled back.

His Firefly II flew into his hands as Harry threw his leg over it and dove towards the unconsious blond.

He finally grabbed Draco, throwing him over his shoulder and thanking whatever gods decided to give him a room so far up. Harry landed on the wet ground below.

"Hey? Draco! Wake up!" he yelled, gently shaking him.

The blond's gray eyes blinked open. He crossed his arms and tried to push him away, "What?"

"What?" Harry repeated, "I just saved your life!" he replied, worry seeping from his voice.

Draco's lower lip trembled, and Harry couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

"But..." the blond closed his eyes, "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

Wincing, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the brunette, resting his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder abd sobbed. Harry paused for a moment before doing the same and rocked back and forth.

Remus, who had watched from the porch, slowly walked towards them, his wand raised, "Let's go inside?"

"Shhh," Harry closed his eyes, gently stroking the blond's hair.

•••

Draco woke up in a cold chamber, his hands bound by this hand-cuffs above his head. A breeze brushed against his bare stomache. Instictively, he tried to pull his legs to his body to cover his nakedness, only to discover the heavy shackles against his thin ankles.

Light streamed in from the opening door, a figure he knew well blurred in the light.

"Voldemort..."


End file.
